


The Voyeur

by BoLawliet89



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blackmail sex, Breast Fucking, Dry Humping, F/F, Fondling, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Licking, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Women with Dicks, ex-boyfriend, lingering feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoLawliet89/pseuds/BoLawliet89
Summary: [High school][AU] When a certain bathroom becomes so much, much more interesting than satisfying herself all alone, Lucy Heartfilia is willing to become a voyeur to satisfy her urges. That also meant, facing the consequences head on...





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you. I'm Bo Lawliet. Comment allez-vous ?
> 
> So what we'll have in here is a collection of multiple one-shots centered around three characters, at the very least. They're all connected, so you can think of them as chapters from one and unique story. Just a heads up: if you don't like yuri at all, please leave. Those are very descriptive scenes that I'll write without holding back.

**1**. _Careful with Voyeurism_

 

Suppressing a startled squeek, Lucy quietly stood from her position behind a wall and slapped a hand against her mouth, eyes wide. Her other hand was wrapped tightly around the plastic sex-toy, which she'd been using to pump through her moist sex in rhythmic movements. Her damp underwear lay at her feet, forgotten and useless as she listened to the conversation in the bathroom.

_This isn't happening_ , she thought with a flustered expression on her pretty face. She squirmed uncomfortably, squeezing her legs shut together. Lucy was still horny, sensitive and dripping down there, and there were two –  _uninvited_ – people in this bathroom with her who could find her, all hot and doing naughty things. What was more enticing than finding out Lucy Heartfilia, precious daughter of mega investor Jude Heartfilia, using sex-toys in the girls' bathroom? She could already hear the rumors in her head.

“You really couldn't help yourself, could you? Seriously, this is the third time I'm catching you trying to steal in my room, you're starting to piss me off,” the first voice huffed in anger – _Juvia?_ Was it her friend right here? 

Lucy 's brows furrowed a little as she took the risk to peer. That was her alright, standing tall and proud in all of her glory: since it was past four in the afternoon and that classes were dismissed, she was still wearing her uniform. The blonde noticed that she didn't have her sleeveless vest as she crossed her arms under her bust, which hugged her generous bosoms even more. She was scowling at the other girl, which Lucy instantly recognized as Nami. The orange locks,  the big tattoo on her left shoulder and the mischevious grin were a pretty good giveaway, since she was also a popular girl in their school.

Nami had the decency to look sheepish and sorry as she waved her hands around. “C'mon Juv, it's not the first time I've had to borrow money from you, is it?” she laughed cheerily. “And we've been so busy lately that we haven't time to hang out together in a –”

“You haven't paid me back those fifty dollars, Nami,” Juvia cut in flatly, lifting a delicate brow.

“Have I?” the orange-haired vixen blinked at her, a faux-surprised expression plastered on her face and an 'innocent' look in her brown eyes. 

Juvia's answer was to scowl even more, but Nami looked unperturbed by that. Lucy found herself to be in awe at her friend's insistance and determination; Monkey D. Luffy's voracious friend was a real shark when it came to money, as she's got an unhealthy obsession with it. The blonde didn't know where it came from, but Cana had heard that Nami used to have problems with some dude named Arlong – a dangerous bastard, she had said. Sometimes, Lucy had thought that the orange-haired gambler was some kind of bitch who would do anything for money – including selling herself.  _I wouldn't be that surprised_ , she thought with a worried expression on her face.

Was Juvia in trouble with Nami?  Did she... did she owe her some money or something? Whatever thought Lucy had flew out of the window when the vixen burst into giggles, whereas Juvia merely rolled her blue eyes in annoyance.

Sauntering forward, Nami rolled her hips sensually. “You wouldn't reply to my texts, so you forced my hand. That's not nice, Juv,” she pouted. Once she was inches away from Juvia, she launched herself into her arms, startling the bluenette for a second, and nuzzled her face into her bosoms. Lucy's brown eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she didn't witness the usual rebuttal of her friend; she literally let Nami do whatever she wanted with her bust, uncaring. She just held her waist, watching her with narrowed eyes. “I  _miss_ you, you know? We haven't had fun lately...”

Lucy held her breath, stunned. Did she hear that right or was she tripping because of her own horny state? The last sentence was pronounced with such..  _lust_ that she almost dropped her sex-toy right here. Nami's voice just got deep and hoarse, as if she was suggesting something lewd from her friend – that was the voice all women adopted when they were demanding raw sex from their men, and Lucy was well-acquainted with that specific thing, since she'd had sex with Natsu the last month. Brown eyes watched in fascination and astonishment as Nami lifted her head from Juvia's bust, a twinkle in her eyes and grinning lewdly, and backed her up until the bluenette's back hit the door of a closed stall. Then, she mashed  their generous breasts together, relishing in Juvia's soft intake of breath. She mewled in appreciation, roaming her wandering hands up the bluenette's top.

_Is... is this real?_ Lucy could feel her sex throb softly, suddenly demanding her attention back as the scene unfolding right in front of her was taking a delicious turn for the better. She blinked rapidly, as if thinking her eyesight was playing tricks on her, but it was still going on – Nami was still groping Juvia through the top of her school uniform, feeling her up.  The slender fingers  of one hand were drawing circles around the area where the nipples were, while one leg pushed through two sexy, pale and long legs.  The second hand was grabbing and stroking Juvia's backside tightly  under her skirt , almost possessively even.

Nami's brown eyes were intense as she whispered now, and Lucy had to strain her ears to listen. “Last time we didn't finish, since we were about to get interrupted by Luffy. You left in a hurry, leaving me all horny and unsatisfied, so I want sex. And I want you  _now_ ,” she growled breathingly, arching under Juvia's roaming hands. The orange-haired girl grabbed both firm, ass cheeks with possessive hands and  slowly rubbed her  hot body against Juvia's, closing her eyes in bliss. She grinned even more as she felt two protruding buds against her sensitive bust. “And you want me too, Juv.”

“I can't deny that fact, Nami... _Mmmh_...”  Juvia's expression stunned Lucy, who had never once wondered if her friend – who was previously enamoured with Gray Fullbuster – also swung this way; the flow of informations she's just heard was making her head spin, and the scene she was currently watching with growing anticipation wasn't helping at all. The bluenette had one hand under Nami's skirt, most certainly rubbing her pussy lips right now, and was drawing soft mewls of pleasure from the shark.

“Let's have sex. Right here, right now. Nobody will come in here or around at this hour.”

That fact was actually true: while this clearly was the girls' bathroom, no one came in here for curious reasons.  Lucy had heard from Cana that Eustass Kidd, one frightening senior from their school, was organizing illegal poker in this bathroom past midnight every Saturday. In the girls' bathroom. She thought that Brandish was one weird girl, but  _Kidd_ ? Damn. Was this some kind of strange kink of his? Did that turn him on?

W hen Nami and Juvia locked lips, Lucy had to bite her lips to prevent a soft gasp from coming out – because this was some golden shit that was happening right now. The two girls shared one heated kiss, almost violent as they groped each other. Tongues clashed with one another, very generous breasts mashed lewdly and ground together in rustling sounds  as the girls kept rubbing against one another. This clearly wasn't the first time they had done this, the blonde could tell as she grabbed one of her own breasts to fondle the bosom, rolling the still erect nipple. Her face flushed in pleasure, her eyes watching the scene raptly. From where she stood, she could see Nami's nipples peeking through the white blouse, meaning that she didn't have a bra on –  _seriously_ , this girl...

Juvia broke the kiss, parting from Nami with a pleased expression, and licked the small trail of saliva separating them before bringing her lover down to make her lie down, which she did without any complaint. The orange-haired girl was panting slowly, flushed and grabbing at her breasts with eager hands. The bluenette knelt down, pushed the two legs apart and stared at the underwear with a small smile on her sensual lips.

“You're already this wet, Nami,” she purred, stroking the pulsing sex through the damp undergarment. That action made her lover squirm in pleasure and moan softly, a cute blush on her cheeks.

But Nami quickly got over this, pleading the bluenette with doe eyes and needy whines. Juvia obliged, hiking both skirts up their waists. Through her lusty haze, Lucy could make out lacy blue underwear, a toned stomach due to intense swimming lessons and championships – Juvia being the captain of their swimming team, it was normal for her to have that body – and beautiful skin. She bit her lips as the bluenette sat on Nami's pelvis, never breaking eye contact. Once in position, she allowed her lover to unbutton her blouse with hasty gestures while rolling her hips expertly, and soon revealed two full creamy bosoms. They jiggled freely as Nami opened the blouse, pale and enormous. Unconsciously licking her lips, Lucy admired her friend's bouncy jugs with a redder face, noticing the pierced nipples. Just like the aureolae, the buds were big and looked delicious. For a curious reason, she found that absolutely _hot_ on the bluenette.

While Nami fondled Juvia's breasts with eager hands, the blonde focused on the moving hips. The way her friend was rocking on the orange-haired girl's pelvis was really enchanting: their sexes might not be touching right now, but their damp underwears made up for that and were probably causing a good friction. Lucy couldn't help but sneak her free hand under her skirt, finding her sex. Biting her lips, she stroked the sensitive nether lips and collected the juices after a few seconds of stroking. Her heart drummed wildly in her ribcage, excited at what was transpiring in this bathroom.

Good lord, she was literally doing some freaking voyeurism on her own friend. And she didn't mind it at all!

“Ah! Nami, n-not so rough!” Juvia squealed, panting as sucking noises echoed in the room.

She was hunched forward, almost lying down on Nami while the vixen's mouth had closed on one nipple. She was thoroughly licking, teasing and biting it; her tongue swirled around the pierced, erect bud a few times before her mouth sucked harshly on it, causing Juvia to moan her pleasure. Nami squeezed her other bosom roughly, rolled the attractive nipple between her fingers a few times before rolling them over to be on top. From there, she unbuttoned her own top with a lewd grin. Her own breasts spilled out, bouncy and also full.

“Hey, captain! How about we try the nearby church next time?” she asked sweetly as she nearly ripped her underwear while taking it off.

“E-Eh?” Juvia's blue eyes widened in surprise as she lifted her pelvis a little to allow Nami to take off her own undergarment. “Are you mad? What if we get caught this time around?”

The orange-haired girl giggled, crawling over to the stunning bluenette. “We didn't last time you were eating me out in a classroom, so why not give those secluded nuns a show?”

She mounted Juvia's pelvis until their pussies were connected and rubbed together, lay against the bluenette with a satisfied groan and rocked her hips eagerly. Succion noises could be heard as the two dripping sexes rubbed harshly, filling the room with mewls, groans and grunts of pleasure. For Lucy, this was an unexpected turn of events she hadn't foreseen, but she wasn't complaining, for it was turning her on; their big breasts grinded together, erect nipples met, lips crashed into a heated kiss as Nami humped Juvia like a beast. The bluenette was fingering the other girl's asshole, pumping one finger in and out as if there was no tomorrow, and would grab her ass to intensify the friction from time to time. Lucy was left a panting mess, fingering herself and using her sex-toy at the same time, and her hazed eyes couldn't look away from this beautiful scene. She was even drooling a little, ogling the rubbing breasts.

 _This is... it's incredible_ , she thought while pumping her damp fingers a little quicker. To be able to get off just by watching one of her friends having a wild romp in the bathroom was one hell of a accomplishment in Lucy's book; after Natsu started dating Lisanna, she had taken off to satisfying herself with various sex-toys instead of seeking pleasure and sex with men, which had been enough. For now. Who knew that voyeurism could have such an effect on her? Slowly, a smile stretched her lips as she slowed down a little, panting and huffing quietly in her corner.

Suddenly, she wished she had brought her camera to record that sex scene between Nami and Juvia, because that lesbian sex that was happening before her eyes was fucking gold and she'd like to rewatch it. Rewatch and jerk off at the same time in her dorm room, _alone_. Even though it would be without the two girls' consent, Lucy would have some of her own porn to help her out whenever she didn't want to use her sex-toys or have sex with a man. Juvia Lockser, one of her closest friends, having lesbian sex with the money-hungry witch of their academy, Nami. _Damn_.

Breaking their kiss, Nami threw her head back to moan louder, blushing madly. “F-Fuck, Juvia! That's good... so good!” Through her bliss and pleasure, she had intensified the movements of her pelvis, her hips now rocking uncoordinately and violently. Her pretty face was scrunched up and there was some drool at the corner of her lips. “Fuck... I'm gonna...”

“I'm about to c-cum, Nami!” Juvia stammered cutely, digging her nails into Nami's rocking naked ass.

 _So am I_ , Lucy squealed in her mind, almost hitting her head on the tiled wall behind her. A familiar heat was stirring into the pit of her stomach as her fingers pumped even quicker, warm and delicious. She felt so good it almost hurt; this euphoria was mesmerizing and the blonde never thought she'd actually get off by watching two girls – whom she knew very well – have sex in the bathroom, but she was glad it was happening.

And so, minutes later, Nami and Juvia climaxed together in a beautiful chorus of screams of pleasure. They both jolted in their carnal embrace, bodies arching under the intense bliss they were feeling. Lucy hit her own release too, an explosion of joy and pleasure that would have her screaming if she hadn't muffled her voice; juices trickled through her fingers, gleaming like beautiful diamonds. She didn't care that they stained her legs, underwear and shoes, she was too caught up in her haze of lust to notice this. She felt so great, so sexually released and satisfied right now that she let herself slide down the wall, smiling dazedly. She was panting softly, along with her friend and her lover, chest heaving and raw from her previous fondling.

Lucy should probably thank Juvia and Nami, for they graced her with some good sex show and she didn't even have to lock herself in her room to prevent Cana or Levy from catching her in the act. Briefly, she wondered if their common friends knew that the bluenette had been having flings with the money-hungry witch that Nami was, which would spark controversy in the whole academy because the orange-haired vixen was also part of the swimming team along with Juvia being the captain. That would surely surprise a few, if not the whole gang.

“Feeling better?” the blonde heard Juvia's sweet voice ask, and she could hear the smile in her voice.

Nami hummed in affirmation, which made Lucy peer once again to see what was going on right now. The orange-haired girl was slumped against Juvia, seemingly tired and relaxed from their abrupt rutting on the floor. She was smiling widely, panting just like the bluenette, and still flushed. Sweat had gathered around her forehead, drool was leaking from her open mouth and her tongue was almost lulling out of the orifice. Nami was a mess, but a beautiful mess after a good romp, and Juvia? Lucy bit her lips as she spied her friend's triumphant grin. She looked very content with herself – she should be, she had the witch screaming and that was a victory in itself.

“Sleep in my room, Juv,” Nami said in a breathy voice as she rocked her hips once, making the two of them sigh and gasp softly. She looked down at Juvia, brown eyes twinkling in mirth. “Tonight. After training with the team. I've got a history test coming up and I seriously need your help to study.”

Giggling, the bluenette rolled them over so she could sit on Nami's pelvis. Her jiggling mounds seemed to gleam in the last rays of light of this magnificent afternoon, and Lucy couldn't help but wonder if those breasts were as soft as Cana said the first time she groped them. Those pierced nipples, swollen and still quite erect, made Lucy's mouth salivate with envy – which was quite the turn on, because she felt the urge to rub her own Juvia looked positively radiant and gorgeous right now, with her hair mussed and tangled from the violent romp she's just had, but her smile was mischevious as she looked down at the vixen.

“You need my help _only_ for your upcoming test or because you want to fuck your captain, Nami?” she asked sweetly, her hands grabbing the orange-haired's bountiful mounds and twisting them around. Nami closed her eyes with a sigh, arching slightly under the ministrations. For a brief second, Lucy swore she felt Juvia's hands on her own breasts and felt her pussy twitch in response. Her friend looked really seductive at this instant, with this ravenous expression on her beautiful face. “Is that partly why you broke into my room earlier? I could've sworn you only wanted to borrow some money.”

“Aw, so little faith in me. Aren't we past pleasantries after you've offered me tangerines?”

Juvia rolled her eyes as she dipped down, her mouth just inches away from Nami's left nipple. “I offered you tangerines _after_ defeating you for the post of head captain of the swimming team, you were so mad that I couldn't let you walk away to your dorm in such a state.” Her mouth closed on the awaiting bud, sucking noisily. Nami gasped softly, arching under her.

The orange-haired woman stroked the cerulean locks, sighing in pleasure. Her hand got tangled in the soft locks, gripping them slightly. She wrapped her long legs around Juvia's waist, keeping her close to her body. “And I – _mmmh_... – was still so mad at you f-for winning...”

 _I remember that_ , Lucy thought with a blink. A year ago, she was told by Juvia that she was competing for the post of head captain of the Swift Otters with a feisty orange-haired girl named Nami who, proud of her exceptional swimming abilities, liked to boss everyone around even though she wasn't their superior. That didn't really suit well with the rest of the chosen swimmers – especially Minerva Orlando, who made her disdain known towards her. Although she was really good, Juvia was just a natural at swimming – more than a passion, it was her calling. And while Monkey D. Luffy had stated that no one else was better than the witch at swimming, her friends had been astonished to witness just how easily Juvia beat Nami. Lucy, Gray and everyone had been overjoyed to hear the news, and so was their blue-haired friend.

Apparently, Nami had come to Juvia for revenge on humiliating her. And now, there was grudging respect between those two amazing swimmers.

Releasing the nipple with a loud pop, the bluenette leaned for one last kiss. Harsh and demanding, it left them both breathless once they parted. Then Juvia stood up, her hands already rearranging her blouse and closing all the buttons. She was glowing and smiling, her lips swollen and cheeks flushed. “But you didn't complain anymore, did you?”

Nami smirked as she jumped to her feet, her breasts jiggling from the hasty movement. “Why would I when my captain is _this_ skilled in bed?” she chimed, bending down to scoop their underwears. She put one hand on her hip, the other shaking their still damp, lacy undergarments with a wide, foxy smirk. “Charging you with sex could cost me both my position in the team and my status of fuckbuddy, which I certainly don't want to see happen.”

Juvia lifted an unimpressed brow at her, snatching her belonging to put it on. “I'll see you at training then,” she said, blowing the mischevious girl a raspberry before leaving the bathroom. She still made sure that no one was watching – because that still could be possible – and closed the door right behind her.

Lucy hid behind the wall again, closing her eyes. It was over and she was feeling _great_. She licked her lips, replaying what had transpired in this bathroom: Juvia having lesbian sex with Nami, Juvia having lesbian sex with Nami, Juvia having lesbian sex with Nami... that was just too good and since she wasn't the type to gossip, there was no way she'd let anyone from the gang in the secret – she couldn't do that to the bluenette.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here...”

Lucy's eyes suddenly snapped open and she nearly jumped out of her own skin as she noticed a half-naked Nami hovering over her, smirking down at her form. Her brown eyes quickly surveyed Lucy's small hiding spot and everything she could find – the dildo, still damp from her previous activities, underwear still down her legs and a quivering pussy. The blonde stammered, blushing furiously as she tried to form apologies and excuses for her presence and, eventually, for peeping on her and Juvia while they were fucking on the floor.

But Nami hoisted her up on her feet, tutting. “Right, right,” she drawled, still smirking. “And you weren't watching us while relieving yourself with your dildo. Right. Do you think I'm _that_ daft, Heartfilia?”

Lucy gulped, sauntering around the orange-haired girl to avoid her. “I-I'm sorry for peeping on you, b-but –” Nami all but scoffed, waving her apology, and stalked slowely towards her. The blonde backed up, eventually hitting the wall behind and stiffened as the other girl stopped inches away from her. Her blouse was still open and her huge breasts were so close, which really didn't help Lucy with finding her words. They almost grazed hers.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. That situation was everything Lucy Heartfilia was trying to avoid: being caught in the act by someone as mischevious as Nami. Being the heiress she was, the blonde was expected to be on her best behaviour _everywhere_ she was – even at her academy. But as a girl, Lucy had urges like everyone else and she had found a way to satisfy her greedy needs with sex. Fucking with Natsu had helped, and her sex-toys also helped when she was sure to be locked in her room, alone.

Nami's expression turned foxy as she put one hand on the wall beside Lucy's head, blocking her from running away. “You like to get off by watching some lesbian sex, Heartfilia?” she purred slyly, cocking her head. “How interesting. Who knew the preppy, rich heiress was a closeted pervert?”

“I-I'm not!” Lucy countered in a high-pitched voice, though she looked away from those mocking brown eyes – instead, her own gaze found the jiggling jugs. Her cunt started to pulse once again just by eyeing them with a swift glance.

“Oh, really? Then, in that case, let's find out if what you're saying is true...”

For a brief second, the blonde thought the witch was kidding, but when she felt herself being thrown into one of the cubicles, Nami entering close and locking the door behind her, she felt both horror and excitation flare in her belly. The smirk she saw on the orange-haired vixen sent shivers down her spine, which she quickly understood that she was in for a ride with her.

Oh, how she wished Juvia hadn't left.

 

[…]

 

Inside the cubicle, the air was hot and humid – almost unbearable. Lucy panted loudly and trashed around – or at least attempted to – as the orange-haired swimmer above her had her way. Humming in pleasure, Nami took precious care to rub her desirable body against the blonde while watching her reactions raptly. Still half-naked, she was smirking in triumph as her breasts teased the other pair, although the lacy bra was still in the way. At least, she could feel the hardened nipples and that was the answer she needed to confirm what she had in mind. While Lucy's mounds weren't as soft and salivating as her captain's, Nami still found them very attractive. So she made sure to fondle them attentively, rolling the nipple between her skilled fingers.

Licking her lips, she grabbed the left breast and relished in Lucy's soft gasp and jerk. “So,” she purred, squeezing the mound. “how much should I charge you for peeping on me and Juvia and how much are you willing to pay to keep me quiet? That would be a hefty sum, princess.” Teasing the nipples by pinching them and drawing squeaks from the blonde, Nami hovered over them and blew on the sensitive buds. “After all, you were asking for it by watching us.”

She nudged a knee between Lucy's legs, bullying her way in, and kept both legs apart to stand in between. This way, she was pressing the rich heiress against the wall in a tantalizing position. The blonde sputtered as Nami wound her legs around her waist, ignoring her protests with an infuriating smirk. Brown eyes looked at each other as both girls now stood face-to-face.

“Such a naughty, naughty girl. I should have my way with you for doing such an ungodly thing, but I don't think Juvia would appreciate that; I need to keep my status and position if I want to stay in her good graces. _Buuuuut_ ,” she crooned with a twinkle in her eyes, which slightly worried Lucy. “what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Lucy asked, her voice quivering and flushed from all the ministrations that had been given to her body since the last ten minutes.

A slap echoed loudly in the room, followed by the blonde's surprised squeak as she felt her ass cheek sting. She slapped her ass as if she was a regular girl she was playing with! The nerve of that witch! But then, fingers crept back to smooth the tender skin, until they found their way into Lucy's crack and the blonde stiffened in Nami's embrace, eyes widening.

“Don't play stupid, Heartfilia. Not with me.”

There was no way this was happening to her, she still couldn't believe it; was Nami seriously _blackmailing_ her right now to keep quiet about what she just found out? Put it this way, it sounded logic and fair – Lucy couldn't afford to be caught like this, this would shame her family and her reputation. She had to play this smartly and carefully, because any mistake would be costly. She bit her lips nervously, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she might have to do the nasty with the witch her hands for this evening. _With the witch herself_. Something had to be done to get out of this crazy situation. Nami was making sure she wouldn't rat on them having sex in this bathroom and, in turn, she wouldn't spread the rumors about Lucy Heartfilia being a pervert and a slut.

Lucy would have to be her plaything for the moment, until Nami left for her training.

Gulping, the blonde frowned at the orange-haired girl, who had been patiently waiting. “Do your worst.”

Pride or not, she was willing to do anything to get out of this with a shred of whatever was left of her dignity. Nami's smirk widened in victory and she put the blonde back down on her feet, kneeling in front of her. Delicate hands pushed her legs apart, causing Lucy to shiver even more as she stared dumbly at the girl underneath, who was staring at her dripping pussy with a gleam in her brown eyes. This was really happening: she was about to be fucked by Nami.

“Don't expect me to be gentle,” was all she said before she latched her mouth on Lucy's crotch.

Lucy squealed, throwing her head back.


End file.
